Deceptive Projection
by jetholiday16
Summary: Remy an avian ex school captive meets the Flock, her idols and what she wants to be most, She exposes her secret gift to Iggy and leaves in a hurry. Why? READ ON! STORYS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY
1. Meeting the flock

**Remy- I slide off my leather jacket and roll my shoulders. My beautiful black and white wings unfold. Ahh does it feel GOOD to stretch them out. I slowly put one foot infront of the other and shake the loose feathers to the floor. The fluffy downy feathers drift slowly to the ground as I near the end of edge of the building. **

**I stand on the ledge and smirk. My wings range about fifteen feet across and let me say they are absolutely STUNNING. I bend over and leap into the air. It feels wonderful, to coast on the air currents and fly. I bend the tips of my wings and make a deep dive. I close my eyes and tilt my fine boned face to the warmth of the sun. **

**Iggy flew with his finger tips touching Gazzy's. The Gasman guided him through the air and cackled wildly. Iggy didn't say it, but he was worried. He didn't like flying in new air. He felt so lost... All of a sudden Angel gasped. Iggy came into the best sense he could muster, his highly advanced hearing. He heard the sound of wings beating. **_**Flying Erasers? Attacking us now? Beca**_**use this sound of flapping was not one of the flocks. It was...Softer, more graceful... All of a sudden, he sensed some one in front of him. **

**Remy- Oh my gosh! It's you! I say while clapping and rising higher. The flock, my heroes. The group of people I've been trying to find since I escaped the school in Nevada. Max, the leader stares at me. Like she's trying to determine whether I'm a threat or not. "Max, she's not evil. She won't hurt us, she's really happy to see us"! Angel the youngest says. I nod, eveything is true. I'm super excited. The flock, the beautiful people that are like me... **

**"What's your name"? Fang the dark one asks. I smile, thinking they would never ask. My names Remy! I laugh. "And how old are you, Remy?" He asks. I put my finger to my chin in thought. I'm about thirteen, fourteen. Give or take, I say. I examine the flock. Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and there... He is. Iggy... My heart thuds against my chest. He's less then five feet from me. With his big salt and pepper colored wings beating virtually silent. He's the handsomest member of the flock in my opinion. **

**Iggy listened very closely. There was another.. kid like him besides the flock? The voice sounded like a girl. "My names Remy"! She said cheerfully. **_**Remy... I've never heard that name before... **_**Iggy thought to himself. He heard someone flying towards him. "You're Iggy. I've heard about you being blind. Hold out your hand". She said with a kind voice. Iggy reluctantly held out his hand. He could feel his arm quivering. Then her skin touched his, and Iggy's mind exploded. **

**Color dotted in the pupils that made up Iggy's unseeing eyes. He blinked rapidly. Sight flooded at him like a tidal wave. He turned his head, taking in the beauty that had overwhelmed his cornea. A girl with wild tangly dark hair and excited gold eyes with ebony flecks stared at him, along with a scared flock. "What is she doing to you, Ig"? Gazzy asked worriedly. A smile spread across Iggy's lips. "I can... I can see"! He said with wild excitment. The girl, Remy smiled. "I have the ability to project images anywhere Even into your blind eyes. It takes a whole lot of power, and it's only temporary... But I think that you deserve to see. Even for a few minutes". Iggy smiled at Remy, and Remy hadn't quit smiling. **

**Remy- We sat in a forest, the flock bantering me with questions. Angel was holding a black scottie dog I had failed to notice. May I pet him, Angel? He's such a handsome creature. Angel smiled. "His name is Total. He can talk". She set the scottie, Total down and he walked over to me. I stuck out my hand, and he sniffed it with his cute black nose. "Hello my dear. I'm Total". I gasp. He... He really does talk! I say happily. "Yeah, it's such a joy"... Max said sarcastically. I rub his adorable scottie ears and he growls with pleasure. **

**After a small dinner of saltine crackers, hot dogs, and pudding packs supplied by me, I lay on my stomach and stare at the sky. It feels nice, to be around people who are like me, most of all it's nice to be able to see the stars, and stretch out, not cramped up in a dog cage. Gazzy let out a loud, long fart, while I, Iggy, Fang and himself burst into laughter. Max, Nudge, and Angel cringe away from the smell. "How are you able to bear that stench"? Nudge gags. I shrug, I don't mind it at all. It's only a fart. "Only a fart? You obviously haven't been around Gazzy long enough then". Iggy chuckled darkly. I smirk and scoot next to him. I have the secret delight of watching pinkness blossom on his cheeks. **

**Iggy sat silently, he listened to the sound of Remy breathing. He closesd his unseeing eyes and replayed the image of seeing... Of seeing the flock, and seeing her. Wild and tangly hair with strange gold eyes. "So... Remy, how did you manage to project those images? Must they always be transferd by touch"? He asked. Remy was silent for a moment. "No... I can project images anywhere, I don't have to touch, just focus"... Remy said nervously. "Then, why did you take my hand"? Iggy asked quietly. "...I wanted... to hold your hand"... Remy said in a whisper. Iggy felt himself flush. "It's stupid I know". Iggy heard her stand up, and the sound of Remy's wings unfolding. **

**Iggy turned in the way he heard Remy heading in. "Where are you going"? Iggy asked. What was with his voice? It was coming out wrong... It sounded choked and restrained. His throat felt as dry as sandpaper. "Away, I don't belong here"... Remy said sadly. Iggy stepped in her direction and tried to grab her hand. Iggy didn't want Remy to leave... He didn't know why, but the thought of hearing her wings flap away from his, made him feel miserable... He reached for her hand again, but missed. He just grazed her hand, he was'nt able to securely lock onto it, before she shot into the night sky like an arrow. Though, not before she projected a steady image of her silloheutte vanishing from the light of the moon...**

**Remy- I wipe my eyes as I flap far into the night. The hidden headset in my ear buzzes staticaly. I hit the ON button. "Have you secured their location"? UD's gruff voice says over the static. Targets have been located and are ready to be t-t-terminated... I say hoarsly. "Good, very good". UD says, and I keep flying steadly. I have to put as much distance from myself and the flock. The feelings I have for Iggy, are true. I did not make them up. Though, I have to survive, past my experation date. I know if I stay by myself, I'll make it... **

**Experation Date on Subject 19- 8/12/11**

**Current Date- 8/9/11**

**Iggy couldn't belive that Remy left... It was the next morning, still no return. She left so fast, she forgot her knapsack. Max had been digging in it, and found boxes of cereal, a carton of orange juice, sardines, matches, and bread. Iggy couldn't understand, why she had left in such a hurry... It seemed, odd...Why had she left her pack? There was plenty of food in there... It didn't make sense. All except for Iggy where eating Remy's food. He couldn't figure out why, but something in his mind was screaming at him...**

**Suddenly, something in Iggy's mind clicked. It was like a knife in his heart. "Flock! Quit eating that food"! Iggy said. Instantly the flock quit chewing. "Why not Ig"? Gazzy asked. Iggy swalllowed the lump in my throat. "Remy, she's an Eraser". The flock hacked out the chewed up food. "How do you know"? Gazzy asked. "Because, she's right herre"...**

**A flyboy emerged from the trees, he held Remy by the throat. She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly. He had the satisfaction of watching the flocks' faces, of horror of their supposed friend having the life squeezed out of her slowly just as she was about to possibly surpass her experation date. "Remy"! Iggy gasped. "Don't get her wrong, she is a traitor. She ratted you out, though she was on her way back, to warn you, and the stupid bird fell into my trap."**

**Iggy heard Remy gasping for air, and the fly boy's mechanical laughter. He heard Remy beat her wings slightly, as if she were trying to escape, though she knew it was hopeless... "Let... me.. free"... Remy choked. The flyboy seemed to be squeezing harder judging by how Remy seemed to be panting. **

**Remy- It hurt to breathe... Like metal prongs were digging into my windpipe, becuase well there was! I gagged for air, each time i did so, the flyboy dug its metal further into my throat. The flyboy laughed mechnically at my pain. I was so close to my experation date... so very close... I open my eyes, and see the anger, hurt, betrayel and hatred written cleanly across each of the Flock members' faces. Especially Iggy's. I shut my eyes again, and project into Iggy's mind... **

**Iggy lost focus of the sound of Remy being choked to death. Instead he saw and heard the projections in his mind. Remy stood in a field of wavy green grass, flower petals drifted lazily around her, and she was smiling... Her eyes were no longer gold, but a beautiful brown. She let her wings out, and through the sunlight streaming behind her, she looked ike an angel... "Iggy... I'm going to die, if not by this flyboy's hand, then at my own... My experation date is in a few days... I just wanted you to know and tell the flock this... I'm sorry... I really am. Iggy mentally reached out to Remy, her image began to falter. "Iggy, I just want you to know... I love you. I love you alot"...**

**Remy- I stopped the projection after my confession. Iggy stared blindly in my direction. His expression is a lovely mix of hatred and well hatred! I suck in my breath as the flyboy gets a good grip on my wings and then SNAP! Waves of increasing pain roll through me, as I feel every bone in each part of both my wings break. My knees go out, and suspends me by my broken wings...**

** Gazzy watched in horror as Remy's wings broke. It was a sickening sound that made his stomach turn. Iggy turned even more pale. "LET HER GO"! He snarled and ran forward, being that he couldn't see, the flyboy had an advantage. He thrust Remy infront of him, using her as a sheild. Iggy swhng, and instead of hitting the flyboy in the stomach, he got Remy. She sucked in her breath loudly. Iggy instantly knew by the softness of her stomach, that it was'nt the flyboy that made thhe ooomph sound...**

** To top off the fact that the girl Iggy had feelings for, he had just nailed her full force in the stomach. Perfect! He spat. He wanted so badly to hurt them both, but he knew hurting Remy would only cause other problems. He couldn't see, and he didnt know if Remy was strong enough to project... **


	2. betryal and ice queen reunion!

**Iggy took a breath and made his choice. He listened very carefully, waiting for the opportunity to strike. He swung and his knuckles made contact with metal. He winced in pain, but swung again. Suddenly he could see. A very worn out looking Remy was projecting to him. He avoided hitting the flyboy's hostage and human shield. The rest of the flock ran forward and worked on getting Remy to safety. She looked… weak and pale. Max gave a final yank on her body, and audible gasp of pain belted from Remy as Max tugged her wings. That was it though, and she was free of the flyboy's capture. **

"**EVERYONE, GET BACK"! Iggy shouted and pulled a bomb from his pocket. He heard the flock running and trying to transport Remy away from the soon to be bomb sight. He did a quick up and away and dropped the package onto the flyboy's head. Momentarily, a loud BOOM rang out through the nightly woods. **

**Remy- I watched as every flock member stares at me in disgust and or pity. "You betrayed us"! Gazzy cried. I turn away from him. The Gasman was the little brother I had always wanted but would never have. I swallowed heavily. I knew it would take one to two weeks for my wings to heal and I don't have that time at all. Fang looks at me darkly. "Her expiration dates right around the corner, let's leave her". The rest of the flock nods and does an up and away. All for except Iggy… **

**He stepped in my path. His eyes were leveled with mine, and his hands trembled. "You traitor"! I don't say anything as he leans down to my level. His wings are out and arched in a particular frightening way. "You said you loved me, but you betrayed us all. You tried to get us killed. For that, none of us will forgive you". I hang my head and smile crazily. I really am damned to hell aren't I, Ig? I ask while hot tears slide down my face. He reaches out and cups my chin. His delicate fingers search my face and touch the tear path. "You're crying"… Then the guy who I thought hates my guts, put his own lips to mine. **

**After a heart pounding moment, he yanks away. He leaves me breathless and my head spinning. "At least I got to kiss you… Before you died" He says and then with a dramatic swoosh of his wings, he leaps up and then… He's gone. The pain then flows through my body in rapid pulses. I tilt my head as grey spots dance really nastily in front of me. Well… I think I should sleep now! Then I shut my eyes and I am out cold… **

**When I wake up, all I see is WHITE. God, am I… dead? I ask aloud. A voice chuckles and goose bumps go down my arms. "No my dear Remy, you're back home"… That freaky horror music plays mentally as I turn around. A woman with dark hair pulled back in a bun with brown eyes and a white lab coat walks in. She's all around beautiful, all around the woman I most trusted, all around… my mother… **

**Well, Lorelei isn't really my mom. She's the one who scientifically engineered me. Yes our appearances are very similar; we are pretty much exact opposites. Except for our fondness in betrayal… Oh that was a particularly nice stab of ice in my gut! Just thinking about the pain I caused my almost friends make my flesh crawl…**

**Lorelei Emmons walked up to me in her cool, self-assured way. She leaned over and gave me a glass kiss on the cheek. Then pulls back fast, after she realizes how dirty I am. I sigh and look at her. "You're probably wondering how we found you". Lorelei begins. I sigh obnoxiously. Well, I'm guessing that you most likely have some stupid chip thing inserted in me, you tracked it, I was unconscious with broken wings and you kidnapped me? I say dully as I do this, I interest myself in a hangnail on my finger. **

"**Do not interrupt"! My snow queen mom says and slaps me across the face. I shoot her a death glare. Umm ow! I snap. She regains composure. "Alright Remy, let's get you cleaned up. You look absolutely revolting". She pulls me up by the shoulder and leads me from my containment room. **

**That's the end of chapter 2! There's only going to be like 1 or 2 more chapters so I hope you enjoy it while it lasts! **


	3. lead pocket feathers

**Remy- being on the run for my life, I don't trust people too often. When I do not trust people that means I don't go into other people's homes, and that means I don't get to shower… So now, I stand under the school's shower and try not to enjoy the feeling of having all the oil, dirt, and nasty stream off me into the drain. **

**I scrub my hair with the magical thing called shampoo and conditioner. I forgot how pretty my hair was, when it's clean. I shave to, I want to die clean and have smooth, silky skin. I tip my face to the water and let the oil and dirt emerge from my pores. Finally, you lose your sense of humanity when you aren't cleaned for a long period of time… **

**Suddenly an alarm blares loudly. I guess my pre-death state of bliss, is now over. I stand in the shower stall, naked and shivering. My wet hair falls down my back and I wait. The ice queen returns. Her skeptic eyes roll over me in a way that makes me uncomfortable. "You're too fat in some places and skinny in the next. You are an entirely failed specimen. You revolt me, Remy". **

**I'm dressed in a long mint green dress and my hair is braided back. Why am I dressed so formally? I guess the ice queen wanted something of my existence to be correct. I'm in a sterile white room. I lay on my back, with my wings spread out. My last moments of life… **

**The flock ran desperately through the white halls of the school. Remy was scheduled to die… They were going to save her… Iggy held onto Gazzy's hand and was led through the seemingly winding halls. **_**Just hang on a little while longer, Remy… Just a little while longer and we'll save you… **_

**Remy- my mother walks in. Her eyes are cold and her mouth is grim. "Breathe your last breath, you horrible excuse for a daughter". She holds a needle and advances at me. I smile at her. Yes, mother dearest. She grasps my arm and plunges the needle into my veins. I yelp or a moment. Then I feel the lethal serum racing though my veins… **

**Mother dearest pats my head and walks from my room. My eyelids feel heavy… I can feel my thoughts begin to slur. The door flies open, and I see the flock roll in. I weakly wave my fingers. "Remy"! They call. Hey, guys… Sorry that you get to see me on my deathbed. I drop my head back against the pillow. Iggy runs over and embraces me in his arms. I gift him with sight. "Remy, please don't die"! Iggy pleads. I rest my head on his chest. I'm not scared anymore now Ig. I'm just sleepy. Will you stay with me, till I fall asleep? "Of course Rem, just sleep though. Don't die though. I forbid you to die"! Mhmm… I mumble. I shut my eyes completely, thus shutting the projection and let the darkness consume me. **

**Iggy heard her quit breathing and felt her pulse stop beating. Her skin began to become cold, and she was limp in his arms. "Remy! Please wake up"! He called. Though it was no use, Remy was dead. Her feathers of her broken wings tickled his arms. She would never again grace the sky with her beauty, power, and strength. He stroked her wings, and plucked three feathers from her wings. He would carry her wings, with him. Where ever he went…. **

**The flock flew in silence. Remy's death lurked in the air like a rotten smell. The feathers in Iggy's pocket felt like lead weights. He refused though, to let them go though. It was the last piece of her that would always cherish…He thumbed the silky texture of the feathers and flew higher to the sky. The sunlight was so strong on his face, he could almost see it. It reminded him of Remy's projections. He could fee her spirit with him, he could almost see her, with her delicate boned face tipped to the sky, her bright golden eyes dancing with happiness and laughter and set framed by a heavy case of lashes. He could almost see the waves of brown hair streaming behind her. He could almost see her pink lips forming a smile and egging him to fly faster… The pain and grief in his chest lifted, at that thought and he flapped his great wings, and lifted higher into the sky. **

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO FINISH! But it's finally done! YAAAAAAAAAAAY**


End file.
